


Pero no hablo más de mi...

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Raromagedón, Post-Weirdmageddon, solo es la famila Pines gastando una broma juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: La familia Pines tiene muchas cosas para explicar después de Raromagedón… y Stan tiene una forma muy única de explicarlas.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 9





	Pero no hablo más de mi...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But That’s Enough About Me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729239) by [anistarrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose). 



> ¡Muchas gracias a Helix Seonix por contarme sobre esta idea y dejarme escribirla!

—¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien para esto, Tío Stan? —preguntó Dipper nerviosamente—. Todavía podemos cancelarlo si -

—Estaré bien, niño —Stan le aseguró. Se agachó para dar un golpe en su gorra, y estaba feliz al acordarse de haber hecho eso en una docena de otras ocasiones—. Confía en mi, nada me devolveré mi ritmo como presentar una nueva exposición.

Dipper se rio entre dientes. —Bueno, no te lastimes, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes. Después de todo, solo haré una mitad del trabajo esta vez.

Caminó en el escenario y dio a la multitud de caras familiares. Mabel y Wendy estaban caminando entre la gente, llevando cajas pintadas con signos de dólar. Gritaban «¡Todos los ingresos van a reconstruir la Cabaña del Misterio!» y «¡Done ahora para recibir un helado gratis después del show!»

Sabiendo que no había helado, Stan sonrió. Les había enseñado bien.

Soos le pasó el micrófono. Su teclado eléctrico había sido roto durante Raromagedón, pero pulsó un botón en una grabadora, y un «¡Sí!» pregrabado sonó. La multitud dejó de charlar entre ellos, y centraron su atención en Stan.

—¡Ya todos me conocen! —empezó Stan—. ¡Stan Pines, el héroe del pueblo! Ahora, como estoy seguro de que todos saben, no paso todo mi tiempo derrotando a demonios de poder inimaginable. ¡También me orgullece asombrar a mi maravilloso pueblo con novedades, excentricidades y hallazgos que el mundo jamás vio!

Se alejó de su podio para acercarse a un objeto alto cubierto con una sábana azul claro. —¡Pero no hablo más de mi! Les presento… ¡a mi!

Arrebató la sábana, revelando una estatua de sí mismo. Le faltaba un fez pero todos los otros detalles parecían ser perfectos, hasta la amplia sonrisa. Soos tocó otros «¡Sí!»s más.

Las personas del pueblo se movieron incómodos en sus sillas. Estaban reacios a abuchear, porque todos habían oído lo que Dipper, Mabel, Soos y Wendy habían dicho cada vez que se encontraron con alguien más: que fue Stan que salvó a Gravity Falls al fin y al cabo, que era un héroe de verdad. Pero ¿esta presentación? Esto solo se sentía como alguna versión remasterizada de la exhibición del museo de cera al principio del verano.

—Pues, supongo que esta parece un poco más realista… —masculló alguien en la primera fila.

—¡Quiero un reembolso! —gritó alguien en el fondo.

Stan ignoró a los dos, una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por la cara. Ah, había extrañado esto. Había extrañado como se sentía llevar a cabo perfectamente un truco, donde la audiencia sospechara alguna estafa pero se equivocara de donde estaba…

Se volvió hacia la estatua, sosteniéndo el micro hacia su cara con una mano y le haciendo un gesto a la audiencia con la otra. —¿Por qué no te presentas?

La estatua pausó justo lo suficiente para que la audiencia se sintiera incómoda, y contestó en una imitación perfecta de Stan:

—Gracias, Stan. ¡Creo que lo haré!

Casi no se pudo oír la segunda mitad de la oración por el sonido de más de tres docenas de personas riéndose y escupiendo bebidas en lo quien tuviera la desgracia de sentarse en frente de ellos.

Ford (porque claro que era él) fingió estar ofendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Así saludan al héroe del pueblo? ¿Con escupitajos?

—Bueno, conoces a estas personas, Stan —contestó Stan—. Podría salvar algún primogénito de las garras de un Mothman sanguinario, y todavía sería «ese tipo que lleva la trampa turística» para ellos.

—Tienes razón, Stan. Pero bueno, siempre la tenemos.

—¡Eso es, Stan! —Chocaron cinco - mejor dicho, chocaron seis, pero la audiencia no parecía haber notado la polidactilia de Ford.

—¡Ahora Stan y yo vamos a responder preguntas! —anunció Ford.

Ya que estaba una de las únicas personas en la audiencia que no estaba impactada ni confundida, Mabel fue la primera en gritar algo: —¿Cómo calificarían el jugo de Mabel en una escala del uno al diez?

—Dejaré que contestes esta, Stan.

—Gracias, Stan. —Ford agarró el micro, todavía usando su voz más brusco—. Diría que el jugo de Mabel es algo desde una pesadilla, pero no van a dormir, mucho menos soñar, por una semana debido al contenido de cafeína. Los dinosaurios de plástico son un adorno agradable, y me hace sentir como estoy en un restaurante lujoso. ¡Le doy seiscientos dieciocho de diez! ¡Stan y yo lo venderemos por sesenta dólares por galón después del show!

—¡Asegúrense de pagar con billetes pequeños! —agrega Stan—. ¡La próxima pregunta!

En aquel momento, las personas en la audiencia se estaban susurrando entre ellos, haciendo preguntas como «¿Son gemelos, o son clones?» y «Pensé que había visto a alguien que se parecía a Stan en el Temorámide, pero ¿también pensé que tal vez estaba alucinando? ¿Tú lo viste?»

—¿Quién es tu empleado favorito de la Cabaña del Misterio? —Wendy gritó sobre la cháchara. 

—Eso es fácil. Es Stan —contestó Stan, dando a Ford una palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos, Stan, eres muy amable.

—Bueno, ¡solo estoy siendo honesto! 

Una mujer de mediana edad en la segunda fila levantó la mano. —Ustedes son gemelos, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —respondió Ford, regresando a su voz normal—. Lo ha logrado. Ha revelado nuestro secreto. En realidad, somos dos seres distintos.

Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por las caras de Stan y Ford al unísono perfecto.

—Pero ahora la pregunta es… —empezaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién de nosotros es el Stan verdadero… —Ford usó su voz normal mientras señaló a su hermano.

Stan colocó su fez en la cabeza de Ford, y terminó en una imitación perfecta de Ford: —Y ¿quién es el nuevo gemelo?

La audiencia dio un grito ahogado.

—Hum. —Ford cambió de nuevo a la voz de Stan—. Eso es una buena pregunta. Hasta yo no estoy seguro.

—Si quisiéramos jugar con la mente de la audiencia, lo cual, claro que queremos —Stan sugirió, todavía usando el tono más sofisticado de Ford —haríamos que el verdadero Stan sea la estatua, y que su gemelo sea el que todo el mundo supone que es Stan.

—Sí, buen punto —Ford cambió de nuevo a su propia voz en mitad de la oración— pero considera también: psicología inversa. Podíamos haber esperado que sosphecarían ese truco, y hecho lo opuesto. Eso significaría que tú eres el Stan de verdad.

—Tal vez —Stan contestó como sí mismo antes de continuar como Ford: —pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta la psicología inversa _inversa_. Así que tal vez _tú_ eres el Stan de verdad. 

—Esto solo seguirá para siempre, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente. A lo mejor tendrá que seguir siendo un misterio.

Dieron a la audiencia otro par de sonrisas de imagen especular. Al unísono, concluyeron:

—Qué lástima.

Soos fue el primero en estallar en aplausos, y los otros empleados de la Cabaña y luego la audiencia entera hicieron lo mismo. Mientras la gente empezó a calmarse, los gemelos se inclinaron, y los aplausos crecieron otra vez.

Colocando la mano en el micro, Ford susurró a Stan: —Estás de suerte. Creo que se les olvidaron que les prometimos helado gratis.

Stan bufó. —¡Ni siquiera fue mi idea!

—Ah, lo sé —contestó Ford con una sonrisa—. Pedí a Wendy y Mabel que prometieran comida gratis después de que mencionaron el desastre de la pizza gratis en junio. Y para ser honesto, me habría gustado ver tu reacción si hubiera estallado en tu cara de nuevo.

—¿Tú? Ford, ¡no puedo creer que tratarías que tenderme una trampa así!

—Solo traté de permanecer en el personaje —contestó Ford, deliberadamente inexpresivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, ¡los comentarios son bienvenidos como siempre!


End file.
